


Watch Yourself

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Two; Surprise Hugs From Behind
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Watch Yourself

This was their fourth hunt this month. Not that Dean is complaining, because it’s their damn job, but it just hitting the middle of October. At the rate Sam is taking them he’s probably going to drop dead from exhaustion before he sees the end.

He and Sam split up to try and cover more group to in the abandoned warehouse. They know a small nest of vampires were inside; it is just finding them that is seeming to be the problem. As big as the place looked on the outside, it somehow manages to be even larger on the inside. Dean takes another corner, hoping for some kind of open area, but is only met with another damn endless hallway.

“This is bullshit,” he mumbles, lowering his machete that he’d raised in hopes of finding _something_ this time around.

Corner after corner, he becomes more and more convinced that there is nothing here. The vamps they followed here must have snuck out the back or something without them noticing. Dean is practically done scoping out the second floor, and only assumes Sam must be nearly done with the third. They had already cleared the first before splitting up finding absolutely nothing even hinting that there might be something more than maybe a random animal here or there.

Dean sheaths his machete with a sigh. Convinced now that the vamps must have gone out the back to give them the slip. There’s not even a sign that anything had been here for a very long time.

“Sammy!” He yells, heading towards the staircase at the end of the hallway. “All clear down here. I think the vamps gave us the slip. Head down to where we came in.”

He hears the quiet muffle of, “okay” from above him.

Just as Dean reaches the staircase, turning to take his first step, he sees movement out of the corner of his eyes. Before he even has time to react two very strong arms wrap around him, hugging him closely to the strangers chest. Dean opens his mouth to give Sam some sort of warning, but a cool hand presses over his mouth cutting off any sound.

The stranger drags him backwards as Dean struggles and thrashes pointlessly to get free. The arms don’t even have to readjust their hold to keep him in place.

After a few twists and turns that Dean is pretty sure he doesn’t remember walking down, the monster holding him backs him into a room.

“I am going to let you go now,” a deep, gravely voice whispers in his ear sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. “If you so much as try and scream for your brother’s help I will snap your neck before you can get out a word. Do you understand?”

Dean gives a stiff nod, silently plotting how to cut the guy’s head off without dying in the process. Nobody threatens his brother.

The hand slowly falls away from his mouth as the other arm comes away from his chest, freeing him. Dean narrows his eyes into a glare, threatening words on the tip of his tongue ready for a fight. But as Dean turns, two of the brightest, blue eyes ringed with just a sliver of red stare back at him, and suddenly he forgets whatever it was he wanted to say.

He’s seen vampires before, but he’s never seen one that looks like _this._ Dark stubble shadows his face, almost accenting his sharp jawline. Messy dark hair that somehow manages to look good almost calls to Dean to run his hands through. And those eyes…fuck, those eyes are just –

“Hello Dean,” the vampire says in that deep voice that is definitely _not_ sending the good kind of shiver through Dean. “My name is Castiel. Would you like to tell me what you’re doing following me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going! Let me know what you think!


End file.
